


Spring Cleaning

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Messy, Roman and Remus share a room, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman is very unhappy with having to share his bedroom with Remus, who is as messy as you think he is.





	Spring Cleaning

“AHH.” screamed Roman slamming his fist down on the breakfast table causing some milk to splash out of his cereal bowl onto the table.

“Roman, stop that.” snapped Logan without looking up.

“But I can’t take it anymore!” cried Roman

“Uh huh.” muttered Logan not really listening.

“That’s it. I am going to move out and live in a mansion hidden by a waterfall on the side of a mountain!” shouted Roman.

“No!”

“But Logan-

“No! You are going anywhere, it is bad enough that Thomas has already split his imagination into the two of you but you moving away from your brother is going to put more stress on his mind _and blab, blab, blab, smart person sounding word, blab, blab, blab, more smart person sounding words, blab, blab, blab_ and your mansion; it’s stupid. There’s a million reasons why that’s a bad idea!”

Logan looked up to see Roman staring blankly at him indicating that Roman hadn’t been paying attention.

“Roman!”

“Huh?”

“You are not moving out!”

“But-but it’s not fair Logan. You don’t have to share a room. Or Patton. Or Virgil. Why can’t I have my own room!”

“Because he’s your brother.”

“That’s not fair, I didn’t create him – Patton please let me have my own room!” pleaded Roman turning to the Moral side, hoping to persuade him better than Logic.

“Nuh uh sorry kiddo. There’s nothing more important than FamILY! You and Remus are brothers so that means you are always going to be stuck with each other through thick and thin. Together forever!” smiled Patton clapping his hands together brightly while Roman looked like he was about to cry.

“But he’s so GROSS!”

“Well…

“And he stinks!”

“Now Roman…”

“And it’s like he has this super power to turn anything he touches all gross and stinky!”

“Gross and stinky – are you talking about me?” asked Remus walking into the room.

“Yes. I hate you. Go away.”

“Roman!”

“Aw c’mon bro. I thought you were happier now we put tape down the middle of the room.”

“You actually have taped off half of the room each?” asked Logan.

“Yes, but it’s not enough – tape doesn’t stop the smell from coming over to my side of the room. Your side is as bad as an actual garbage dump!”

“Oh come now Roman, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Roman pulled out his phone.

“Alright I am going to show you two pictures. One is Remus’s side of the room and the other is the dump, okay, you try and tell me which is which.”

Patton took the phone, “Ew… um this one is Remus’s room, maybe?”

Next was Logan, “Hmmm … I cannot tell. They both look equally revolting.”

Finally, Roman handed his phone over to Remus, “Um – This one is my side.”

“THEY ARE BOTH YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM!”


End file.
